Blood
by Roxie Zephyr Jocelyn
Summary: Warning: This is a SLASH fic. Pairing: Axel x Roxas AkuRoku. Where there is blood, there is pain. Where there is pain, Roxas will find that there is Axel too...


A/N: This will be a slightly long author's note so please, bear with me. This is a short SLASH incomplete drabble starring Axel and Roxas. For those who have read my other fics, you may notice that this differs vastly from my writing style in all the others. Well, its because this is actually a collaboration fic between my partner-in-writing and myself, with each of us writing diffferent parts. Just a warning but this drabble in NOT COMPLETE. It is actually an excerpt from a fanfiction that we are currently working on. I just thought to post it up to see what you guys think about it.

As usual, the characters of Kingdom Hearts does not belong to me but to their esteemed creator. And now, for all you patient people who have made it this far, ENJOY!

Info:

baka - the Japanese term for 'idiot'

Blood

'Roxas, is that - ?'

'Yes, Axel, it's blood.'

'Blood?'

'Yes. May I - ?'

'BLOOD?'

'Axel…'

'BLOOD!?'

'AXEL!!!'

'What?!'

'Calm down.'

'You're bleeding to death! I won't be calm!'

'Axel...'

Roxas stared at his hyperventilating boyfriend in dewilderment. He was numb, he felt no pain...only his lip hurt a little from where Axel had bit him during the kiss.

'You dumb asshole! Let's get you to Marly before it gets worse!' Axel gritted as he carried the blood-soaked blondie...well, he had attempted to before Roxas swatted his hands away.

'It's nothing, Axel. It'll be fine in a minute or two.'

'No it won't be! A stab near your heart is not something small or minor! You'll...You'll DIE!!!'

'I don't have a heart, Axel, I can't die. I'm a Nobody, remember? Nobodies don't die...they just dissolve into nothingness...like they already are...'

The worried expression on Axel's handsome features faded only to be replaced by an unreadable one. Roxas blinked as his boyfriend closed the distance between their faces, hovering over him, noses inches apart. 'Don't be stupid, baka,' he said, his tone solemn and serious, 'You can't dissolve into nothingness.'

A startled gasp escaped Roxas as Axel pecked him on the nose. 'Because you have a heart,' said Axel, a goofy lovey-dovey expression on his face, 'You have my heart.' He leaned in again, his breath ghosting over Roxas' lips. 'And in my world, you are not a Nobody. Roxas, you are my lover, my everything, my -!'

SLAP!

'Flattery won't get you sex, pervert!' yelled Roxas, now completely flustered and very furious.

'But I'm just ... stating the truth! I'm confessing to you everything that I had buried deep down inside my very soul –'

'-before I die, yes, that's very interesting to know,' Roxas said sarcastically. 'It's really so much _fun_ to see the one you _love_ bleeding to death, isn't it?'

His words struck Axel out of his lovey dovey mood. His beloved Roxy was right! What was he doing here, letting Roxy bleed to his death! He hasn't even gotten a 'I love you too' from Roxas! Most importantly, he hasn't even gotten into the blondie's pa - Ahem.

'I'll get you to Marluxia now!' he once more attempted to carry him but was stopped midway by a sharp piercing glare from Roxas.

'Why not **you** go and get **him** to come here??' he hissed, his consciousness slowly slipping away every passing minute, more blood oozed out from his injury.

'Oi,' called Axel, shaking Roxas, 'Stay with me, babe.'

'Don't call me babe,' mumbled Roxas but dizziness was slowly overwhelming him. He never noticed Axel lifting him gently, cradling his slender body in his arms. He never noticed the worried looks thrown at him and he never noticed the genuine worry and love shining within the depths of Axel's eyes.

The only thing Roxas did notice was the warmth that cocooned him as darkness embraced him

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'His eyes are fluttering.'

'Is he waking up?'

'Roxas, can you hear me?'

The concern directed at him was an emotion that made him incredibly uncomfortable. Seeing his friends in distress, especially over him, was not something he loved.

'Roxas, can you hear me?'

He opened his mouth to answer only to find that he couldn't breathe. Panicking at the stars that blocked his vision, he did the only thing he knew...

SLAP!

'Do you really hate my kisses that much?' demanded Axel, wincing slightly as he caressed his bruised cheek. 'I know you're impatient, kitten, but foreplay makes everything more pleasurable.' He leered, eyeing his rapidly reddening boyfriend suggestively, 'Or we can always move to the main event straight away...'

SLAP!

Giggles exploded around the room as Axel sighed ruefully. 'I aim to please, my darling.'


End file.
